


Arrival

by Gemstarzah



Series: Teitho Challenges [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Contest Entry, Gen, One Shot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Peredhel twins arrive in Lindon for the first time.<br/>Written for the February 2015 Teitho Challenge - Out of Place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival

Numerous Noldor all around them. For the two peredhel, it felt unsettling. Too used, were they, too only each other for company, after they had left Maglor and Maedhros behind. Now they had reached Lindon, where Maglor had said many of their Noldor kin were dwelling.

The elven land seemed seething with life, elves hurried about in every direction, some buying things, others merely going about their own business. There were guards here too, the elder twin of the two noticed. It was said, that the High-King of the Noldor dwelt here, near the sea.

Beautiful, Elrond decided, this place was. Only an elf could have sculpted the stone pillars that some of the buildings had. Together, he hand his brother made their way through the crowds, heading earnestly in the direction of the palace.

‘ _Will we even be able to get in?_ ’

Elrond glanced at his brother. He could understand the unease his brother had about this place.

“We’ve met the High-King before, Elros, remember?”

His brother shook his head.

 _How is that, being only a few minutes older than him, I remember more than he does?_  Elrond, in some ways, had become used to his brother not being able to remember everything that went on in their lives.

“He came to visit us when we were still living with our naneth and ada, back in Sirion, Elros. Sure, only the once, but, I doubt he would forget us,” Elrond replied. Personally, he wouldn’t be able to forget the High-King from back in those days, and really, he felt that this was the place he was meant to be in.

While he did not know what his brother thought of the things that were around them, Elrond knew, that they were meant to come here. Even Maglor had agreed that they should travel to Lindon, and he hoped it was where they were meant to be.

 _Something about finding out where we truly belong in Arda._  Elrond noticed that his brother seemed to want to stay close, he felt uneasy here. Truth be told, so did Elrond, though he tried to hide it from the elves moving about them constantly.

Those who looked at him and at his brother started to murmur amongst themselves. It started to make Elrond fell a bit self-conscious.

* * *

_He stood facing a while marble building, watching as a young looking man with black hair and wise but stern grey eyes approached._

_Elrond smiled. “Once I told you, you would not have her without first becoming the King of Gondor and Arnor. Now it seems you have earned the right to marry her, though it grieves me to know this is her choice.”_

* * *

Elrond shook his head. That vision had seemed very out of place. He did not know where Gondor or Arnor were. Nor did he know who the man had been. All he could surmise from the vision was that at some point in the future, he would have a daughter of his own. Also that he would not just allow the man to have her.

 _What was the choice she made?_ ’ He could not help, but, wonder what had been going on in that vision.  _Who was that man?_

 

 


End file.
